


(Not a) Psycho

by MissMariel



Series: Fusion AU [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Gen, Multi, Other, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:02:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23128225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMariel/pseuds/MissMariel
Summary: When Remus' room is moved to the light side of Thomas' mind, he finds out that he's able to fuse with his brother again
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Deceit Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Dr. Emile Picani, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Deceit Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dr. Emile Picani, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Deceit Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Dr. Emile Picani, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Sleep | Remy Sanders, Deceit Sanders & Sleep | Remy Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders & Deceit Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders & Misleading Compliment | Missy Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders & Misleading Compliment | Missy Sanders & Pranks Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders & Sleep | Remy Sanders, Morality | Patton Sanders & Deceit Sanders, Morality | Patton Sanders & Sleep | Remy Sanders
Series: Fusion AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1662475
Comments: 7
Kudos: 80





	(Not a) Psycho

Remus hadn't left his room in over a week now. Actually, he hadn't left his room since it also became Roman's room again. 

He wasn't quite sure what had happened, but there was a shift like he was being moved and suddenly he found himself still sitting on his bed, in his room, as chaotic as ever. Except now there was a thick dark green curtain drawn where there was once the wall opposite of his bed, and behind that he could hear his brother moving. 

He'd avoided talking to Roman for as long as he could, only making his presence known when he was sure he wasn't in the room. Roman had tried to talk to him at first, but after two days without a response he'd apparently given up. Remus was fairly sure the door was on Roman's side, so even if he wanted to, he couldn't leave. 

Which he didn't, of course. It wasn't like he lied awake sometimes, listening to their laughter and wishing he could join in on their movie nights. With a proper invitation, not hiding behind the couch like before. No, he thought as he swung his legs off the side of his hammock. The only reason he was leaving his room now was because he was starting to run low on deodorant. ~~Deceit would be proud of him, if he was here…~~

Carefully he crept over to the curtain and pulled it aside just enough to peek through. He hadn't heard anything from Roman in a while, but he could never be quite sure if he was actually gone. But the room on the other side was dark and empty. As he stepped through, the curtain closed behind him and he could see that on the other side it was not green but bright red.

Remus sneered. Of course. His brother had always preferred the color of fresh blood over molten bile acid. He took a closer look around this half of the room. Where he had piles of trash and failed experiments, Roman's walls were littered with Disney posters, his desk full of notes and half-finished projects. With disdain Remus noticed that the bed and the entire room in general were much cleaner than his half and decided to drop Roman a few rotten banana peels later, for decoration. 

With that thought he shook himself briefly, grabbed his trusty mace and opened the door. Immediately a wave of warmth and light flooded over him from the hallway and he was stunned. It took him a good five minutes to get used to it before he could even register the quiet voices coming from down the hall, where he assumed the common area to be. He contemplated leaving the door open so some of that, that _heat_ could maybe soak into his side of the room too, but he'd run the risk of his delicious trash odor escaping. Plus if Roman came back while he was gone, it would be much too suspicious to have the door open. He'd just do a quick trip to his secret stash and be back in a minute. 

As he crept down the hallway the voices got louder. Remus could vaguely recognize one of them as Logan, but the other was rather unfamiliar. He frowned, wondering if another light side had appeared since… Since he left. He shrugged off the uneasy feeling at the memory and moved closer, peeking into the common room. 

Indeed he found Logan sitting in a dark leather arm chair. Across the logical side on the couch, with his back to the door, sat Virgil. No Dee? No, it wasn't either of them. Dee didn't wear a hoodie, but Virgils hoodie didn't have a yellow pattern. Remus couldn't make out his face from where he was, but when the unknown side gestured with gloveless hands, he didn't see any of the scales that would usually litter Dee's hands. 

"I'm telling you, Lo! Mothman is real and the moon landing was fake." Logan chuckled. "That is truly fascinating, I'd love to see your sources at some point." He leaned back and looked up in the direction of the door, and Remus quickly ducked around the corner. His head was whirring. Who was that? He was sure he'd never seen this side before, but he sounded and acted so much like Dee. 

Remus shook his head to get rid of the thoughts. He was on a mission. As he made his way back the other direction, he passed by the door to the kitchen. It was slightly ajar and a delicious smell came from inside. Along with giggles and a laugh that he'd recognize even half-dead. For a moment he was frozen in indecision. Get his deodorant and go back to hiding in his ~~cold and lonely~~ room? Or go join his brother in the warmth of the kitchen? 

He hesitated a second longer, twirling his mace between his fingers and then slowly pushed the door open. 

What he saw almost shocked him more than the unknown side in the common room. But only barely. Instead he froze in place with a mix of hurt and anger bubbling in his chest at the visual of his brother and _Patton_ laughing together. Both of them were completely covered in flour and it was clear they'd been baking for quite some time as the first tray of cookies was already cooling off on the table nearby. 

"Alright, alright", Roman huffed out with a grin as he wiped some flour off his face. "Now we need new flour Padre." 

"Already on it!", Patton replied with a wink and went over to the pantry. After looking up at it for a moment he turned back to Roman and asked with his best puppy dog eyes: "Could you help me get it down Ro?" Remus almost retched at such obvious manipulation. Then he stared in shock once again as his brother grinned and quipped back easily: "Oh of course, absolutely no problem Pat." 

He watched helplessly as he went over to the moral side and picked him up easily. Patton blushed lightly, but opened the pantry and grabbed a bag of flour. Roman spun them away from the shelves and kept spinning while sliding Patton down in his arms, the smaller giggling in delight. 

Before Pattons feet hit the ground though, a soft - but bright - pink light enveloped them. Remus had to close his eyes for a moment and when he opened them again, Patton and Roman were nowhere in sight. Instead there was a person left standing that Remus had never seen before. He had curly, light brown hair - like Patton and Roman. He did have glasses like Patton, but they were rose-colored and heart-shaped. He was wearing a light blue shirt - like Patton - and a red and grey striped scarf, as well as a pink skirt with small yellow flowers. 

As the pieces clicked together in his head Remus turned paler and paler. His dreaded suspicion was confirmed when the person giggled to himself: "Silly goose", and within seconds Patton and Roman appeared again where he stood. They still didn't seem to notice him as they continued baking with happy smiles on their faces. 

It took all he had to turn around and run back to his room before he actually threw up all over the table. Maybe it would be better for him to stay in his room… 


End file.
